


The Maze

by stupidxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Returns, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Tbh almost all of the gladers have PTSD, eventually, eventually all the gladers live at Beacon Hills, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxx/pseuds/stupidxx
Summary: “Your name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, you’re from Beacon Hills California.”“Who in their right mind would name their kid Michslove?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the prologue, I’m like super tired rn so ignore my lack of enthusiasm

.

Thomas had a single memory from his time before the maze. A single color in a single memory at a single time. The Hazel-Green eyes tainted his dreams every night, haunting him in his own hell of captivity.

All dramatics aside, Thomas was not happy. I mean who would be. The Glade sucked. Being held captive was neither fun nor glorious. When he had said he wished he were anywhere else this is certainly **not** what he meant. He was thinking something like the Bahamas and a glass of lemonade not an inescapable maze with a group of adolescent boys.

But now he sat on a log in the woods before running into the maze throwing small stones at the ground.

_This place fucking sucks_

_._


	2. out of hells arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, you're from Beacon Hills California."
> 
> "Who in their right mind would name their kid Michslove?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter one! Please tell me about any mistakes!

**CHAPTER ONE**

**out of hell's arms**

Thomas laid on the hard hospital bed, his wrists tied to the handles with leather and velcro straps. His vision was blurry as he blinked awake. He tugged harshly on the restraints and sighed when they didn't loosen. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

He took a look around the plain room. It was bland. Whitish grey walls, a small window in the corner covered by white lacy curtains, and a brown chair sat in the corner by the window. His bed laid in the middle surrounded by machines and other medical-related supplies.

Thomas looked around for any WCKD logos. The narcissistic bastards always had their logo on everything. There wasn't a single logo insight. That drew him to two conclusions; One, WCKD was putting them through another phase, and Two, maybe this wasn't WCKD at all.

The teen's rescue was messy and complicated. All he could remember were screams and gunfire. Thomas remembers being dragged into an aircraft along with all the others at the right arm base that they could salvage. Thomas was mostly unconscious due to the fact that he was hit at the very beginning of the attack.

Back in real-time, there was a knock on the door, drawing Thomas away from his thoughts. The lady was short and had blonde hair and brown eyes. She had high cheekbones coated in so many layers of blush that made Thomas think she had been slapped repeatedly. She blue scrubs and a clipboard in her hands.

"Mr.Stilinski, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked. Thomas gave her a confused look. His nose scrunched up as he tugged on his restraints once more.

"Stilinski?" Thomas asked in confusion. The nurse gave him a look before glancing down at his chart again. Thomas watched as her eyes widened as she read the words on the paper. She jumped up slightly, her face turning even redder than it had before.

"Oh, one moment." The nurse said quickly before dashing out of the room, his chart clutched tightly between her fingers. Thomas sighed before letting out a groan in annoyance. His mind wandered to his friends. His heart-rate spiked as his panic set in. Where the hell was his friends?

"Hey!" Thomas yelled. He pulled roughly on the restraints. "Hey! Hello! Aloha! Hola! Help!" Thomas yelled, his patience quickly depleting. Soon a doctor and the nurse from before came back in.

"Sir, you need to calm down." The doctor said, Thomas glared at him and pulled roughly on the restraints again.

"Where am I? Where are my friends?" Thomas asked with a murderous glare. The doctor sighed and set down his chart.

"You are in Seattle memorial hospital. You were rescued, all of your friends are here too. You need to calm down so we can explain everything to you. Can you do that?" The doctor asked. Thomas sighed before nodding.

"Thank you, now I have a few questions." The doctor said. Thomas nodded for him to continue. "What do you remember from before you entered the arena?" The doctor asked. Thomas wanted to correct him, maze but decided against behind difficult.

"My name," Thomas said. The doctor sighed, biting his lower lip. The doctor nodded in his direction, signaling for him to share. "Thomas." He concluded.

The doctor sighed and looked back at the nurse before ushering her out. The doctor shut the door and stood at the end of Thomas' bed.

"From what we have gathered WCKD injected you all with a serum that made you forget all of your memories, like your friends." The doctor said. Thomas nodded, this wasn't exactly news. "But there is something else that may be rather," the doctor paused. "Unsettling." He concluded.

"What?" Thomas asked, his head tilted in confusion. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look before continuing.

"They gave you a fake identity. Your name is not Thomas." The doctor said. Thomas' jaw dropped slightly before taking a deep breath. His fists were clenched in anger as he looked back at the doctors.

"Then who am I?" Thomas asked.

"Your name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, you're from Beacon Hills California."

"Who in their right mind would name their kid Michslove?"

︾

Thomas sat on the edge of his hospital bed, the restraints long gone, finally. He wore a light grey teeshirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants accompanied by a pair of grey hospital slippers.

Thomas had learned a lot about his life before the maze. He had gone missing when he was 14, about halfway through his freshman year. Now he's 16, he would be around halfway through junior year now if he were in school. He went by Stiles Silinski and he had a fair amount of friends. He also had a dad, a father.

"Mr.Stilinski? You ready?" The doctor asked. Thomas jumped up, feeling a bit dizzy but he couldn't care less. The doctor held the door for him to walk out. Thomas nodded at him, grabbing the medical IV pole that held his IV with him.

The wheels made a rattling sound as both Thomas and the doctor walked to the elevator. The other people on the floor, both patients and doctors, were looking in their direction.

"Word got out to the press, they did a news story about you and your friends." The doctor said as he pressed the down arrow on the elevator. Thomas tapped his foot as he listened to the dings of the elevator as it rose to their floor.

"How long has it been? Since we've been rescued?" Thomas asked. The doctor pursed his lips.

"About 3-4 weeks. Almost a month. You've been asleep for a while." The doctor said as the elevator door opened. The two walked inside the wall compartment.

The nostalgia made Thomas wish they had taken the stairs.

Thomas gripped the metal IV pole tightly, his body trembling a bit. If the doctor notices he didn't say anything. Thomas focused on the beeps of the elevator as they went down to the lobby.

"Your friends are excited to see you. They've been counting the days." The doctor said. Thomas let a small smile creep upon his face. He bit his lower lip as the elevator door opened.

Thomas was immediately bombarded with flashing lights and several clicks of a camera. He flinched back in shock, the only thing holding him steady was his tight grip on the IV pole.

"Just follow me, don't look at anyone, and don't say anything until we get to the conference room. That's where your friends are." The doctor said hastily.

Thomas shuffled through the large group of people, the wheels of his IV pole getting fought between many pairs of shoes. He was feeling a little lightheaded from all the flashes.

Certainly never had anything like this in the Glade

The doctor opened the door, letting Thomas in first. The room was large and full of soft-looking seating. There was a group of people, doctors, at the front on a small stage. He could see the heads of his friends in the front row. There were a lot of people there, some he had never seen before.

Thomas sat in the middle of the last room, his IV pole wheels thankfully not making too much noise. He didn't want anyone to know he was there yet, he wanted to scope out everyone's behavior first.

A very blonde woman (who scarily looked like Ava Paige) wearing a white lab coat stood at the front, surrounded by other doctors.

"Today marks the 4th week since your rescue. All of you have woken up at different times, so this may come as a shock to you." The doctor paused. "You were rescued from an ex-military organization on an isolated desert island called the World Catastrophe Killzone Department. Or as some of you may recognize it as WICKED ( WCKD ) ." There were many gasps heard around the room, Thomas' grip around his pole tightened.

"WCKD has taken a lot from each and every one of you. They've taken your time, friends, memories. They've taken everything. As almost all of you should know the names you remember are not your true identities." The doctor paused, turning to look at an old man in the corner wearing a black trench- coat. "You will be given an option to change your legal name to the name they have given you in captivity if you so wish." There were many sighs in relief heard around the room.

"For those who have family, specifically the minors, they have been alerted. Different routes of transportation will be used to get you back home depending on where you live." The doctor said.

Thomas paled. He would be separated from his friends- his family- all over again. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take it.

"Those who do not have any family members left and are over the age of 18 will have the chance to partake in a community living program to get you onto your feet. Those who are under the age of 18 will be distributed amongst different orphanages, foster homes, and group homes. Any undocumented immigrants who were held in captivity have the opportunity to obtain a green-card."

"Now we will be splitting you all into groups to help with the process of you returning home." The doctor paused. "There are signs all around the room that have either a 'Maze Letter' or an organization name." The doctor said.

Along the left wall, Thomas could see several papers taped onto the wall. From mazes A-F, Right-Arm, and Stragglers.

"You may proceed to your area, we will talk with you more there." The doctor said, walking off the small stage with her team.

Thomas stood up and started slowly walking towards his sign, he couldn't move to fast or he would get dizzy and pass out, and he'd rather not do that at the moment.

"Tommy!" The familiar voice of a tall Englishman called. Thomas looked up and saw Newt barreling towards him. His face broke out into a grin and Newt lifted him into a hug, still being wary of his IV.

"God Tommy, you took a bloody long time to wake up," Newt said in his ear. Thomas was about to respond before he felt Newt being ripped from his arms and replaced with another man.

"About time slint-head. Took you long enough." Minho said happily. Thomas just laughed as the others came to hug him.

They all huddled around in a circle and reconnected. Thomas couldn't help but notice Teressa wasn't there. He replayed the memory from right before they were rescued. When she had told him that she called WCKD. He could feel the rush of anger, betrayal, and sadness run through him that made him want to shiver and clench his fists. He took a deep breath and returned his attention to the group in front of him.

_This was his family_

_Not anyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give encouragement, at least think about it please! :) have a great day

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
